


picturesque

by zimtlein



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kink Exploration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtlein/pseuds/zimtlein
Summary: Raihan’s Rotom phone is an important part of his career and social life. So why not incorporate it somewhere else, too?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	picturesque

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid misunderstandings, Gloria is at least 18 here.

Her phone vibrates. Her eyebrows knitted, she reaches for it, unlocks the display. A message from Raihan. Curiosity blooms in her chest, and she opens it. The content makes her heart give a wild thump.

A photo of him, topless, no more than a towel hanging on his hips. An art piece of well-defined muscles. Drops of water still clinging to his skin. Muscular arms that could hold her down with ease. His face is hidden by his phone, but it’s not hard to imagine his smirk, his eyes on her, waiting for her reaction.

Another message pops up in the chat.

_like what you see? ;)_

“You know I do,” she calls, scooting backwards on the bed until she hits the headboard. “Now hurry up. You can’t take photos of yourself all day long.”

_u are no fun lol_

She rolls her eyes and puts her phone away. Just a few seconds afterwards, she gets another message.

“If you sent me a dick pic right now,” she calls out to him, “you are going to sleep on the couch.”

“Take a look,” is the prompt answer.

With a sigh, she takes her phone and unlocks it. She opens the picture Raihan sent her, and she has to hold back a laugh. A photo of him forming a heart with his hands, his lips puckered for a kiss.

_I like it_

_knew u would lol_

_Now come here_

“Patience,” she hears him call.

Rolling her eyes yet again, Gloria lets herself fall back into the cushions and stares at the photo. Who would have thought Raihan could have the potential to be cute? A warm feeling simmers in her chest, and she opens the previous picture. Looking at him is great, but it’s even better to have him for real. To touch him anywhere she pleases, feel his heat, make him twitch underneath her fingertips. Tell him to hold her down, to make her his.

She shivers. Rubs her thighs together. It’s getting unbearably warm.

“Raihan,” she calls, and puts the phone away. “What are you doing?”

“Impatient, are we?” He appears in the doorframe. A pair of trunks clings to his skin. Other than that, he is a mirror image of the photo he sent her, shadows dancing over his naked chest and a smirk on his lips. She swallows down the lump in her throat and sits up.

“I’m not. You just took way too long.”

“Aw. Just admit that you missed me already.” He approaches the bed without turning off the light. She is sure his steps are deliberately slow, and there is no way he isn’t trying to show off in front of her.

“How can I?” she mumbles, crossing her arms. “With you constantly sending me unnecessary pictures of yourself.”

“Which you weren’t staring at for minutes, I bet.”

Her cheeks are heating up. She pouts. “I did not.”

“Of course you didn’t.”

The bed creaks as he climbs in, but instead of sitting down next to Gloria, he leans against the wall. Gently, he takes her by the wrist and pulls. She refuses to budge the first time around, but the second time, she follows his guidance until she is straddling him. Her hands splayed over his naked chest. His masculine scent filling her nostrils. Her legs touching his. She feels her thighs quiver and lets herself sink down, hoping to god he doesn’t notice how much the closeness affects her.

“Could have gone to sleep on your own,” he says. His hand finds the small of her back. Of course he uses her weakness against her. A feathery touch right to her spine, his finger tracing its line. Upwards, over her nightgown’s fabric. “Were you waiting for something?”

“Yes,” she answers, doing her best to not close her eyes. “For you.”

The touch is slow, dragging. Tracing the spot between her shoulder blades. Higher up, until his fingers find the back of her neck. With kneading motions, he moves downwards again. She could stop herself, but there would be no use, and instead she arches into the touch, a shivering sigh escaping her.

“For me to do what?” he asks, his words teasing.

A buzzing sound makes her turn her head. His Rotom phone is floating right next to them, and she reaches for it, shoving it down to the bed. “Can’t you turn that off?” she mumbles. “That thing is plain creepy.”

Raihan lets out an amused sound. “Not like it’s taking pictures right now. Relax.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Right.” A chuckle as he leans forward, pressing his lips against her sternum. Her heart jumps, and she is left in a state of dizziness. He is hot beneath her hands. Almost on instinct, her fingers find a path to his shoulders, feeling for hard muscles and soft skin. “Just imagine being filmed. Honestly? I’d like to watch that. You, specifically. Sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

It’s only meant as a joke, she’s sure. She blinks at the phone; it’s already up in the air again. She stares at the little lens. Tries to imagine it. Raihan looking at the video some days afterwards, watching as his own hands roam her body. Watching her expressions. The sight enough to make his hand sneak beneath the rim of his trousers, a darkly amused smile on his face as he drinks in her gasps, her moans, stroking himself lazily.

She quickly looks away, leans into his touch as his hand stops at her lower back. His warmth soaks through her nightgown. She has to suppress another sigh. “Absolutely not. Sounds horrible.”

“Horrible. Right.” He feels for the curve of her bum, fingers digging into her flesh. Her body tenses in delight. “Even more horrible if some geezers would be watching us right now. Getting their rocks off on staring at you. Ogling you like some piece of meat while I’m doing nasty things to you.” He barks out a laugh, leans back. “Sorry. Not trying to ruin the mood.”

He is. He absolutely is. It doesn’t matter that her breathing got faster, that the tingling between her legs has intensified. It doesn’t matter that she feels her mouth run dry at the suggestion. It doesn’t matter that their eyes meet, and the sudden shimmer of amusement on Raihan’s face doesn’t have to mean anything.

“Huh,” is all he says.

“I don’t –”

He stops her mid-sentence by grabbing her waist and lifting her up. It only takes him a second to turn her around. Her back pressed against his chest, his hot breath on her neck. The position makes her legs fall apart on their own. When she tries to press them together again, he hinders her by slightly bending his knees. His arms wrap around her waist, holding her in place.

“Didn’t think you had it in you,” he mumbles into her ear. “What a naughty minx you are.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she replies, her needy voice betraying her words.

He gently bites the place beneath her ear. With a gasp, she arches her back against him. The heat climbing through her body is so distracting that she doesn’t notice what he is doing at first. Then his Rotom phone is floating right in front of her. The camera app, she realizes.

“Press ‘record’,” he tells her.

A shaky breath escapes her. “Why would I?”

He chuckles lowly. “Because some dirty old men are waiting for us to get started.”

There’s something scary about seeing the record button in front of her. The camera is directed at the bare wall across from them. When she doesn’t react right away, he presses her closer, his voice becoming a faint whisper.

“Because they want to watch you. They think you are incredibly sexy, squirming in my arms like that. They’re getting hard just thinking about your face as I fuck you. You don’t want to disappoint those poor lads, now do you?”

There’s an edge of reassurance in the way he draws slow circles over her stomach. The darkness in his voice is enough to fill her with impatience. She bites her lip. The thought of actually being filmed makes her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Being the center of attention in this way. It’s hard to even imagine it.

And yet she reaches for the phone and presses “record”.

A beep. That’s all. For a moment, her breath gets stuck in her throat. Then Raihan presses her closer, kisses the shell of her ear.

“If it’s ever too much, then tell me to stop,” he mutters.

She only manages a weak nod.

“Good.” Another soft kiss. Then he turns the phone and positions the camera in front of her, capturing her whole body. At least it’s the outer camera, she thinks. Watching herself would have made her die on the spot.

His hands wander from her stomach to her thighs. “Then let’s not make the gentlemen wait any longer, shall we?”

Her heart is racing. She has no idea what he is doing, and she slowly starts to put the pieces together as he spreads her legs further. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands and decides on holding onto his thighs, seeking any kind of anchor. Honestly, she feels clueless. The camera is still on her, and she hopes that her bemusement isn’t too apparent on her face. It’s almost making her anxious, thinking she doesn’t look good enough for the camera, or sexy enough, or that she might regret it in the end.

“Such a perfect cute body,” Raihan interrupts her thoughts. He grips the hem of her nightgown and pulls it up. Painfully slow, centimeter after centimeter. Gloria begins to squirm, trying to not look at the camera and still being drawn to it. Instead, she focuses on Raihan’s hands. On the way they move upwards, over her stomach. Reaching her breasts. Pushing the nightgown further. When the fabric touches her lips, she backs away in confusion.

“Be a good girl and hold this for me, will you?” Raihan says. He sounds oddly amused.

“With my …”

She doesn’t get farther before the fabric is stuffed into her mouth. She could let go easily, but she doesn’t. It’s kind of humiliating, being filmed in this position. Her breasts exposed, her cheeks hot, tears springing to her eyes. For a moment, she wonders if something like this is really worth being captured on film, or if she is just embarrassing herself. She wants to turn her head away, but Raihan softly grasps her chin and directs her gaze towards the camera again.

“We shouldn’t hide this perfection from anyone. Believe me, I bet our viewers are going barmy over you. Just like I am.”

His words are exactly what she needs to push her doubts aside. She lets his voice wash over her, trying to relax into the way he touches her. His hands slide over her stomach, tickle her fine hair. Feel for her curves. Then they find her breasts. He starts with tender motions, massaging her soft flesh, thumbs grazing her nipples only gently. Her whole body starts to tingle. She leans into the touch, careful to keep biting down on her nightgown. Any sound she is about to make is swallowed by the fabric.

“Keep looking at the camera, love.”

She does. A black lens fixed on her, unmoving. She tries to not close her eyes as he starts rubbing a nipple between his fingers. His other hand roams her body, her waist, her hips. When he pinches her nipple, her whole body jerks, a mewl building in the back of her throat.

“Bet they love your cute tits.” He kisses her shoulder, her neck. Pulls at the skin with his teeth. She whines at the sensation, her jaw almost going slack. Puffing out a breath through her nose, she tries to pull herself together. “Fitting perfectly into my hand. Can’t get enough of them.”

He massages her breast, touching her all over until she is becoming dizzy. In front of them, the camera keeps filming her. Capturing any sound she gives, any expression her face twists into. Whoever is watching her, they sure must enjoy themselves. Seeing her exposed and helpless like that. Seeing her staring at them through the lens, chest heaving and heart beating away.

“I think our viewers are getting ready for the main course,” Raihan tells her, hands grabbing her thighs and fingertips digging into her skin. She bites back a moan and is about to let go of her nightgown, but he pulls her chin up, forcing her to clench her teeth. “Nuh-uh, lovely. Don’t hide from them, will you?”

She has no choice but to nod.

He starts tracing the rim of her knickers, never touching her in the places she needs him the most. She’s wet enough that it must already show. It’s embarrassing, and it kind of makes her feel like her whole body is on fire. When she tries to rock her hips against his hand, seeking for the pleasure he doesn’t offer her, he chuckles and pulls her back towards him. Then he readjusts the camera. She can tell that the focus is on her core now. The thought makes her shiver from head to toe. Only slowly, he starts sliding her knickers over her thighs, pushing her legs closed to remove her underwear for good.

“Be a good girl,” he tells her. “Spread your legs for our dear viewers.”

A wave of heat shakes her. The desire to bury her face in his neck becomes overwhelming, but in her position, she can’t do so. Instead she hesitantly does as she was told. Her legs are quivering. The camera is not moving, hanging in the air. She thinks about someone seeing this little movie, watching as she offers the camera all there is to see, as cold air hits her wetness. Her nails dig into Raihan’s thighs so hard she is sure it must hurt, but she can’t help it.

“Good. That’s good.” Raihan is sounding more breathless than before. He strokes her inner thigh, stopping at her sex. “They deserve to know how beautiful your pussy is. We’ll show them, right?”

It would be almost ridiculous, but the next thing she feels are his fingers spreading her, exposing anything there is to see. The humiliation makes her heart race. His fingers trim her entrance, gather her wetness. Inside her, an urgent need is rising.

A moan escapes her when he finally touches her clit, drawing a slow circle around it. He stops too soon and spreads the folds around her clit. The lack of touch tears a whimper from her throat. All she can see is his hand carefully exposing her to the camera, and all she can do is tremble with the image of someone having the most private part of her body on video, examining it over and over again.

“There you go. Already that wet for me.” His breaths wash over her neck, fast and shallow. His chest is brushing against her back. She jolts when his fingers trace her entrance again, teasing her without ever sinking into her, and he drags her juices up to her clit, this time rubbing it with more force. “Sorry, love. Got to give them a proper show first, don’t we?”

Wild pleasure shoots through her. She throws her head back, a helpless whine building behind the fabric in her mouth. Raihan knows how to touch her, has done it too many times. He doesn’t let her move this time, though. Holding her in place by the waist, he tortures her. Giving her what she needs, driving her to the edge until she is thrashing in his grip. He stops whenever his touches are just almost enough, and he leaves emptiness throbbing in the pit of her stomach.

“Enjoying yourself, are you?” Raihan sounds husky and impatient. “Don’t forget to give our viewers some attention. Not alone here, love.”

It’s enough of a cue for her to look at the camera again. At the hand between her legs, working her into dizziness. Her moans almost get lost in the squelching sound her arousal causes. It’s obscene, embarrassing, and so hot she is starting to feel lightheaded. She can’t help but close her eyes in pleasure. Her thighs are tensing, the heat is becoming too much. She is squirming, seeking friction.

“About to come?” His voice is almost a growl. He pinches her clit so hard she is seeing stars, and just as she is about to get lost in his touches for good, his hand disappears.

She gives a discontent sound and is about to turn around to him, but he stops her by pulling the fabric out of her mouth. Quickly, he helps her slip out of her nightgown, tossing it to the floor. She doesn’t even know what is happening as he pushes her forward, guiding her until her head is on the mattress.

“What are you,” she starts, and pushes herself up.

“Getting you in a better position.” Gently, he forces her down again, his hand on her back. She trusts him enough to not protest any longer. “Lift up your bum.”

Oh. She is slowly starting to understand. Not the first time they tried this position, but the first time Raihan reaches for his phone beforehand and repositions it closer to him. She can watch him over his shoulder. An angle that captures not only his actions, but also her whole body from above. Her fingers find hold on the blanket.

“I see that you’ve got some experiences with good angles,” she says in an attempt to wrest the tiniest bit of control. She can barely conceal the impatience in her voice, though.

“No worries, love.” He grins at her. A shiver runs down her spine, catching in her chest. Greed shines in his eyes, a hunger that makes everything inside her tremble. “Won’t need anything else than this little video ever again.”

“I’ll believe –” She is interrupted by his hands grabbing her hips, snapping them against his, and throbbing heat pools in the pit of her stomach. “I’ll believe that –” she starts another time, trying to hold his smug gaze and failing when she feels his fingers teasing her entrance. “When I see it,” she finally manages, her words drifting into a moan when his fingers finally thrust into her.

Without an object in her mouth to smother her sounds, her moans and mewls get embarrassingly loud. Yet she can’t stop herself. She rocks her hips against Raihan, almost melting every time she feels herself getting filled, the steady rhythm driving her crazy. Her eyes are squeezed shut when she hears his voice.

“Again forgetting who we are doing this for?”

Gloria opens her eyes, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. Searches for the camera. Her reward is a thrust so deep her toes curl. She purrs in pleasure, tries to get more, tries to make him go deeper, tries to hear more of his pants and his praise.

He retracts his fingers so suddenly she gives a protesting mewl. Her eyes focus on him again, and she watches as he proceeds to hook his fingers under his trunks’ rim. Slowly, he starts dragging them down.

“Now you really seem to like what you see,” he chuckles.

She manages nothing more than an impatient noise. Her eyes are fixed on the sight of his naked form, his toned thighs, his erect length. She can’t stop watching as he grips himself and gives a pump. The tip is already glistening, and a deep hunger stirs up inside her.

“Stop teasing and hurry up,” she whines, attempting to grind against him for emphasis.

“Love when you get that desperate for me. Don’t you worry, we’ll have our fun soon enough.” He grips her waist hard, holding it in place. A needy whimper escapes her when she feels his tip at her entrance. Her head falls to the side, and she tries her best to not thrust against him again.

“Keep looking here.” His voice makes her snap her eyes up, meeting the dark hunger that colors his expression. He licks his lips, shows a grin, and she is met with a wave of unbearable heat. “Just like that. Give our viewers a good show.”

She glances at the camera. Then at Raihan again. She isn’t sure what he is doing as he leans down, but he lets him grab her wrist without a word of protest. He gives a little pull. Her whole body is forced to jerk back at this, and she feels his slick length glide between her thighs. Her toes curl, a moan resting on her lips. When her thighs tense involuntarily, she hears him groan.

“Remember to look at me,” he reminds her.

She tries her best. She tries to look into his eyes as he finally sinks into her. Slowly, filling her so good she whimpers and feels tears sting in her eyes. Something about his expression becomes tense. At least she isn’t the only one about to lose control here.

He doesn’t stop until he is buried inside her completely. Her body is trembling in an effort to not mindlessly rock back against him. Their eyes are still linked, and she can’t quite wrap her head around all the feelings blooming in her chest.

“Raihan,” she whispers.

He bends down, presses a kiss to the back of the hand he is still holding. Soft, feathery touches. She is panting against the cushions, trying not to break apart. It’s getting too much, and she wants nothing more but to feel him more intensely, to feel him everywhere, to let him make her his.

“You are amazing, Gloria,” she hears him mumble against her wrist before he straightens himself. “Feel so good around me. So tight.” He slides out of her to the tip, then slams into her, pulling at her wrist until her whole body has to comply to him. His other hand guides her hips with so much strength that she feels it to her toes. She cries out in blind pleasure, surging heat engulfing her. Her nails scratch over the blanket, trying to find something to hold onto. Again, he buries himself in her, the feeling of mind-numbing pleasure almost making her eyes roll back. Again, again, filling her to the brim, pushing in until her cries become strangled noises.

“You have no idea how pretty you look,” Raihan groans above her. “Taking my cock like that. No wonder our viewers would fall to your feet if they could.”

She almost forgot. The camera is still directed at her. At the way Raihan slams into her. At how her body reacts to every thrust, quivering with the intense heat roaming through her body. Her helpless, desperate expressions. The sounds she makes, the cries she emits.

“That’s it, love.” He lets go of her waist, instead reaching for the phone and positioning it right next to her. Capturing her face, nothing else. She almost feels like crying, the pleasure too much for her to handle. “Keep looking at it. What are you feeling right now? Tell us.”

That’s cruel. With the way her body is steadily rocked back and forth, her cheek pressed against the blanket, his rhythm getting harder and more demanding the louder her moans get. “Good,” she croaks. “I feel – god, I …”

It’s getting too much. She is dizzy, can’t think. She is so out of her mind that she can’t do anything but succumb to the pleasure, let herself be ravished until stars dance before her eyes. Her whole body is writhing in desperation, high-pitched sounds being wrenched from her throat. Heat explodes inside her, fills her trembling body, flashes before her eyes. The sounds she makes aren’t her own anymore. She comes so hard her legs threaten to give away, but Raihan holds her up by the waist.

“Good girl,” she hears through a layer of numbing bliss. It feels good to have him still inside her, and she listens to his growls, to his low moans. He lets go of her hand, instead reaching for his phone again. Out of unfocused eyes, she watches as he directs the camera at the spot where they are connected. Something about the desperation on his face lights a new flame in her. She does her best to roll her hips against him, meeting his thrusts.

His heavy breaths are familiar, the few seconds before he will finally spill himself inside her. But instead of doing so, he pulls out to the tip again. His fingers dig into her skin so hard it starts to hurt, and she feels sticky warmth on her inner thighs. It’s a bit uncomfortable.

“Did you just,” she begins, and is cut off almost instantly.

“It’s called a money shot.”

There’s laughter in his voice. In her state, she can’t bring herself to be annoyed. “You are really getting into this, aren’t you?”

She feels the fluid slowly run down her thighs and squirms in discomfort. With heavy eyelids, she watches what he is doing. Spreading her folds again, a glimmer of heady lust in his eyes. Directing the camera just in front of her private parts. It feels obscene to be presented to the camera in this state, but secretly, she can see the appeal of admiring the results of their activities. His fingers touching the still swollen spots manage to tear a low moan from her.

“Not the only one getting into this, I reckon.” He leans over her, presses a kiss to her neck. She feels his heart pound against her back. “You looked beautiful.”

Then his warmth disappears. Tiredness is starting to take over. Without someone supporting her, Gloria collapses into the sheets. She only faintly notices soft touches on her thighs. When her eyes flutter open, she sees Raihan cleaning her with a towel. He takes his time, does it so tenderly she is almost about to fall asleep.

He covers her with the blanket and slides in next to her, arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. A kiss to her shoulder, to her neck, to the back of her head. “You seemed to like that,” he says, his amusement apparent in his voice.

With a huff, she buries her face in her pillow. “Maybe I did.”

“Well, I’m glad.” Another kiss to her shoulder. “Want me to delete the video?”

She grumbles and pointedly keeps her face turned away from him. “You don’t have to.”

“But you’d like me to?”

She sighs, fidgets. Tries to swallow down the lump in her throat. “No, I don’t.”

“You don’t.” He laughs against her neck. “You want to watch it, then? Bet it’s a masterpiece.”

“Raihan,” she groans.

“I’ll take that as a definite yes.”

She feels herself blush up to her hairline, but doesn’t tell him not to.

Gloria almost drops her phone when she sees the picture. Fortunately, it seems like nobody else saw what she was looking at. Her colleagues are discussing battle strategies, paying no attention to her. Not even Leon. So she skives off and hides in the corner of the room.

_WTF, Raihan??_

_im sorry but. just look at it_

Another message just a second later.

_u look gorgeous!!!_

She takes a deep breath and opens the photo again. It’s her all right. Her with her nightgown rucked up, cheeks a deep red, breasts exposed, Raihan’s hands on her body.

She bites her lip.

_Stop sending me screenshots of that_

_its a preview_

_I already know what the video is about. There is no need for a preview_

_oh believe me there is_

Another picture. She almost doesn’t want to open it and does so anyway. Her cheeks heat up in an instant. Her in the middle of the act, a view from above, Raihan buried inside her.

Her knees almost buckle.

God damn it.

_well have a movie night today, k_

_If you stop sending me screenshots then I might consider it_

_oh come on_

A whole bunch of pictures. She doesn’t open a single one.

_how can you say no to that_

_Raihan stop! I’m at work_

_yeah me too so?_

She sighs and resists the urge to smack the phone against her forehead.


End file.
